


Пицца

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Подарок для Vitce на Хибари/Хару Сикрет Санту





	Пицца

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Vitce на Хибари/Хару Сикрет Санту

Все началось с пиццы.  
Вообще-то, Хару собиралась за сладкими пончиками, как всегда по воскресеньям, но из новой пиццерии на углу доносился такой божественный запах, что ноги сами понесли ее туда.  
Кусочки маслин с расплавленным сыром таяли на языке, Хару мечтательно прикрывала глаза от удовольствия и болтала ногами в воздухе. Вкус был нежным, настроение — восхитительным. Поэтому когда до Хару долетел обрывок разговора с соседнего столика, пицца застряла у нее в горле, и пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не закашляться.  
Хару смогла.  
Тщательно прожевать, изящно потянуться за салфеткой, напряженно вслушиваясь в разговор.  
\- Вонгола потеряла последний стыд. Будь моя воля...  
\- Будь твоя воля, Гвидо, ты бы уже давно натворил глупостей, и нас бы всех перестреляли к чертям. Заткнись и ешь свою «Маргариту».  
Гвидо тихо выругался сквозь зубы, оторвал кусок пиццы и принялся мрачно жевать, прорычав едва слышно:  
\- Гребаный Дечимо...  
Хару была внимательная девочка. Хару услышала.  
Внимательная и рассудительная, поэтому она не спеша доела свою пиццу, проводив рассеянным взглядом покинувших пиццерию мужчин. Дошла до булочной, купила дюжину пончиков и уже дома, откусывая кусочек сладкого теста, начала машинально жевать: есть ей не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось что-то решить.  
Идти к Цуне было плохой идеей. Он бы выслушал ее с ласковой улыбкой и сказал, что ей наверняка послышалось. А потом непременно угодил бы в опасные неприятности — ну уж нет, пока Хару не будет точно знать, от кого именно исходит эта опасность, Цуну беспокоить она не станет.  
Надо взяться за дело самой.  
Хару решительно отложила на тарелку недоеденный пончик и уставилась в стену самым грозным из своих взглядов.

***  
На новом месте оказалось неожиданно неплохо. Не сказать, чтобы она особенно нуждалась в деньгах, но чаевые в первый же день превысили самые смелые ее ожидания, и Хару с новой силой и еще более широкой улыбкой принялась бегать по залу с подносом. Признаться по правде, ей чертовски надоела до тошноты скучная работа финансового аналитика, на которую ее пристроил отец. Скучно, скучно, скучно, она бросила ее с такой радостью, что начальник поинтересовался, не выиграла ли она в лотерее или не собралась ли замуж. Хару только фыркнула. Ее ждали дела поинтересней.  
Это был настоящая работа под прикрытием, как в шпионских фильмах. Хару поправляла аккуратный кружевной фартучек, наклоняясь к очередному посетителю, чтобы принять заказ, и старалась сильно не коситься в сторону двери. Когда та наконец скрипнула, и в пиццерию вошла знакомая компания мужчин, сердце Хару пропустило удар.  
Ну конечно. Она не ошиблась. Самые опасные секреты проще всего сберечь в самом людном и шумном месте, где они вряд ли кому-нибудь будут важны.  
Но не Хару.  
Она улыбнулась как можно приветливей и поспешила к пришедшим, но вышедший из кухни Сержио, владелец ресторана, отстранил ее, бросив на ходу: «Обслужу сам».  
Паззл начинал складываться.  
Хару только моргнула, внутренне ликуя — ага, наконец-то, появился хоть один конкретный подозреваемый! Если он водит дела с этой компанией, значит, наверняка замешан в чем-то опасном!  
\- Что желаете... заказать? - бойко начав, она промямлила конец фразы себе под нос.   
Из-за только что занятого столика в углу зала на нее смотрел Хибари Кея.   
И он был страшно зол.  
\- «Пепперони», - ответил он тихо, и голос его не предвещал ничего хорошего. Хару нервно оглянулась на компанию во главе с владельцем пиццерии, и Хибари сжал губы. - И это будет последний заказ, который ты принесешь в этом заведении. Чтобы я тебя здесь не видел. Быстро.  
\- Но Цуне угрожает...  
\- Чтобы я тебя здесь не видел, - повторил Хибари, и Хару нервно сглотнула.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? - тучный Сержио оказался за ее спиной чересчур быстро.  
Хибари сузил глаза.  
\- Ваша официантка слишком медлительна.  
\- Если вам не нравится в нашем заведении, можете покинуть его. Сейчас.  
Хару почувствовала, как у нее затряслись коленки.  
\- Все в порядке. Все хорошо! - зачастила она.  
\- Да ну, - Сержио приобнял ее за плечи широкой лапой. - Если кого-то из моего персонала посмеют обижать, я вышвырну наглеца вон. Я понятно говорю?  
Хару в ужасе заметила, как рука Хибари потянулась к внутреннему карману пиджака.  
\- Все в порядке! Правда! Это просто мой парень. Он ужасно ревнует меня к посетителям. Простите. Это больше не повторится. Не выставляйте его!  
Хибари медленно достал из внутреннего кармана кошелек. Хару вздохнула с облегчением — это мог быть и пистолет, из которого Кея уложил бы сейчас половину заведения. Непредсказуемый человек с ужасным характером.   
Сержио хмыкнул и отошел, а Хару со вздохом опустилась на стул.  
\- Что ты творишь? Зачем же так...  
\- Гастролеры, - Хибари снова презрительно сжал губы. - Они даже не удосужились узнать, кто контролирует Вонголу в этом городе.  
Хару открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, что Вонголу никто не контролирует, только Цуна, но закрыла его, увидел на лице Хибари какое-то странное выражение. Неужели беспокойство?  
\- Почему ты этим занимаешься лично? - быстро спросила она, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
\- Это Намимори, - пожал плечами Хибари. - Это мой город. Завтра проведешь меня на кухню, - добавил он без всяких переходов, и Хару возмущенно фыркнула.  
\- Обойдешься. И я подсыплю тебе в «Пепперони» стрихнину, так и знай.  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь, где его взять, - бросил Хибари, лениво откинувшись на стуле.  
Хару закусила губу, перепоручила заказ Анне-Марии и поспешила к другому столику.  
На губа ее играла мстительная улыбка.  
Стрихнин продавался в лавке удобрений и пестицидов.

***  
Хару нервничала.  
\- Ну, долго еще? - пробубнила она, возмущенно уперев руки в бока.  
\- Ты можешь идти, - бросил Хибари, осматривая замок на дверях в кабинет Сержио.  
\- Вот еще! Ты здесь только благодаря мне. Никуда я не уйду. И вообще, Цуна-сан должен знать, что это я пришла на помощь! Что бы вы делали без Хару? Где бы оказались, а?  
Хибари повернулся и посмотрел на нее с непередаваемым выражением лица, которое явно говорило «На курорте». Хару фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Почему ты сразу не сказал, что нужен ключ? Я бы достала.  
\- Рискованно. И ты бы ничего не достала. Не мешайся под ногами или хотя бы молчи.  
\- И это благодарность? - задохнулась Хару. - Да если бы не я, вчера бы...  
\- Опять ты.  
Хару вздрогнула и вжала голову в плечи. Серджио был очень зол и явно настроен на драку. Пока он закатывал рукава, у Хару перед глазами пронеслась вся жизнь.  
\- Я же сказал еще вчера, что вышвырну тебя вон, урод.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы моя девушка уволилась. Обговорим это у вас в кабинете.  
\- Черта с два! Если она хочет тут работать, пусть остается, а тебя я сейчас с лестницы спущу!  
\- Ты хочешь работать тут?  
Хибари смотрел на Хару со смесью скепсиса и скуки, и ей стало неожиданно горько. Ну да, кому-то — перестрелки и погони, а кому-то — разносить пиццу по столикам.   
\- Мне нравится. Тут весело и все приветливые. И новые люди каждый день. Рассказывают интересные истории. Улыбаются. Я не хочу уходить. Я тут нужна.  
Хибари поправил галстук и мрачно посмотрел на Сержио.  
\- Если она остается тут работать, мне надо обсудить условия.  
\- Как же ты меня достал, - Сержио закатил глаза. - Нахрена тебе такой мудак, Хару?  
\- Сама поражаюсь, - зло бросила она.  
Сержио отпер двери.  
\- Давай, - он раздраженно мотнул головой. - Быстро обсудим, что ты там хотел мне сказать.  
Хибари продолжал смотреть на Хару скептически, и ее взяла злость. Она быстро подошла к нему, встала на цыпочки и сделала то, чего не ожидала сама — звонко поцеловала его.  
\- Дома поговорим, - проговорил Хибари, поднося к губам ладонь.   
Хару победно улыбнулась, развернулась на каблуках и отправилась домой.  
Чего она точно не ожидала, так это того, что через час Хибари и вправду там окажется. 

***  
Хару злилась.  
\- Нет, - она прибавила шагу, нервно поправляя шарф. - Я же сказала, тысячу раз уже — нет. Папа страшно расстроился, когда узнал, что я уволилась, и пообещал найти мне работу поинтереснее.  
\- Новые люди. Интересные истории, - Хибари умудрялся идти неспешно и расслабленно, но все равно шел вровень со спешащей изо всех сил Хару.  
\- А с тобой я вообще не хочу разговаривать!  
Хару вздрогнула, вспомнив, как два дня назад у нее на пороге возник Хибари в залитой кровью рубашке. Рана была неглубокая, нож попал меж ребер, но крови было просто чудовищно много.  
\- Твой дом в трех минутах отсюда, - равнодушно ответил Хибари, пока она причитала, обрабатывая его рану. - Серджио больше не появится в моем городе. Пиццерия закрыта. Никаких вопросов, иначе забью.  
Хару села и неожиданно для самой себя разрыдалась — слишком много было напряжения последние дни, слишком резко его прервали. Новая работа, прикрытие, приключение — все обернулось чужой подсыхающей на бинтах кровью и запретом на вопросы. Так тебе и надо, дурочка, жизнь куда грубее, чем ты думала.  
Хибари долго смотрел на нее, потом поднялся, накинул и застегнул пиджак, подошел к ней, взял за локоть и заставил встать. А потом поцеловал — и она перестала плакать, уставившись на него во все глаза.  
А он молча ушел.  
Невыносимый человек.  
«Мудак», - зло прошептала Хару, отмыла руки и легла спать.  
А сегодня этот мудак появился, чтобы предложить ей снова работать в пиццерии. Да он издевается?!  
Хару остановилась и развернулась, сжимая кулаки и оказавшись нос к носу с Хибари.  
\- Ты издеваешься, да? - бросила она, стукнув его по груди кулаком. Хибари поморщился. Хару вспомнила про ранение, и ей стало стыдно. Но только немножко.  
\- Ты же сама говорила, что тебе нравится там работать. Не вижу проблемы.  
\- А потом ты просто придешь и убьешь меня, как Сержио, да?  
Хибари помолчал.  
\- Не убью, - сказал он. - Хороших информаторов не убивают. При условии, что они справляются со своей работой.  
Хару приоткрыла рот.  
\- Савада решил, что это и правда неплохое место для сбора информации и встреч со связными, - пожал плечами Хибари. - Пока ты не нарушаешь порядок в Намимори, я готов закрыть на это глаза.  
\- Кто будет владельцем? - Хару все еще злилась, но чувствовала, что уже пропала без возврата.  
\- Ты.  
Он наконец улыбнулся впервые за все время, что они были знакомы — Хару запоздало подумала, что с выпученными глазами и распахнутым ртом вид у нее и в самом деле ужасно смешной, но не смогла удержаться и бросилась Хибари на шею.  
\- «Пепперони» для меня за счет заведения, - лениво проговорил он, проводя ладонью по ее спине и притягивая Хару ближе.  
\- Я знаю, где купить стрихнин, - радостно прошептала она ему на ухо.


End file.
